


A fox tale.

by Voltik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltik/pseuds/Voltik
Summary: Keith finds an injured fox, he didn't expect it was going to become the most beautiful man he met on his life.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Begining of the tail (tale)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there it's being a while since the last time I wrote something on english I really need confidence and probably a proofreader also I'm bad at choosing a name for stories.

-Hello boy are you doing better? – Keith whispered to a cage where he left the fox sleep while he was at work. It was a silver fox but most of his fur was still black except for a tiny spot on his head.  
Curled up into a tiny ball the fox moved his ears when he heard him, it didn’t take long for it to not only opened his long eyes but he was already at the bars of the cage rubbing his head on the metal and waving his tail.

You see, about a month ago Keith found it badly injured and couldn’t leave him alone so, he took him with his friend Allura, she was a veterinary but she was also one of the kindest people Keith had know in all his life, he knew she would help him.

Allura had a hard time examining it.  
-I don't get it how did you manage to bring him here? he is so uncooperative. -Allura said trying her best to put a muzzle on him but the fox wasn't going to let her do it. The fox have all his hair was fluffed out and hidding on the tiniest corner he could find.  
-Cats are probably worse Allura. -Keith sighed putting his hands around the injured fox who inmediatly relaxed. Allura just gasped and proceed to treat it.  
Even when Allura was treating its worse injuries he just growl in pain as long as Keith was holding it.  
Both of them decided it was the best for him to recover on Keith care. 

Keith was bad with names so he didn’t name it, but also, he knew he would let it go free again on the wild so he didn’t want to be too attached. Not like he was too good at it. The fox always looked at him so lovingly with those big gray eyes he was supposed to be on the cage until he got better but Keith figured out it wasnt necessary when he was on the house, it was just so well behaved, and of course at this point the young man was just making excusses to let the fox by his side, not like he would ever admit it.

-Okay I’ll get you out- he said opening the cage, the fox jumped directly on his arms rubbing his head against his cheek. the young man immediately kissing its little head, just on that silver spot he have.  
It was almost winter so it wouldn’t be too long for him to be totally white. -Your wounds are almost healed so you be home soon. – He whispered taking the fox head on his hands looking the scar over his snout. -You are a troublesome one uh? – The furry creature bit his finger lightly and playful for him it looked like it was telling him “like you are one to talk”. -Well you are right I would get in a lot more of problems if I was a fox like you. -He said with a chuckle. – Are you ready for the big day? Allura said you will be able to be home in two days, of course she was also worried you got too along with me. But you almost biting Lance was a good proof of you not getting along with most humans. -He said with a chuckle. -But I get you Lance is quite annoying without even trying.

Even though they were together for around a week they were so used to each other, Keith didn't use the cage at all. they eat together, they relaxed together and when it was time to sleep the fox liked to curled up at his side his little snout rubbing against his chest. On this particular day he was quite tired from work so he felt asleep as soon his face touched the pillow. He didn’t notice a glow was surrounding the body of the fox, no it was coming from it.

The next day Keith could feel the light from the window on his eyes but and a heavy weight on his body, he was still half sleep so he muttered  
-I’m giving you too much food.  
-You aren’t – Keith heard from his side. He was so used to having conversations with the fox in his mind he didn’t notice the voice wasn’t just in his imagination. – I think you need more protein if you ask me. -The voice said in a playful manner but that was enough for Keith to open his eyes in his arms it wasn’t the fox laying be his side but a handsome man who was at least twice his size he gasped and tried to punch him.  
-Who the hell are you? – He said flustered, the man catched his fist with his hand without any trouble.  
-You really don’t know? -He said with a sad expression it was then when Keith noticed the same gray eyes, the same scar across his face…  
-It can’t be. -he said freeing his hand and touching the man cheek cooping his face like when he touched the fox. Even that silver spot on the head of the fox... The man had long hair black hair but he also had a lock of hair white. His eyes full of surprise and disbelieve.  
-Keith I’m real and. -He said with a smile. 

“Why is he so fucking charming?” Keith tough trying to calm his heart, he was the most gorgeous man he had ever meet, his eyes were mesmerized with his face but when he lowered his gaze he noticed his chiseled body, he had a lot of scars but it only enhance his firm big muscular body and wait why could he see his scars?.  
-You are naked!– He said jumping out of the bed.  
-You didn’t mind before – the man said with a smile in his face with only flustered Keith.  
-You were a fox before!  
-I’m still me… -He said jumping out of the bed hugging him with his strong arms.  
-That’s not the point -He said losing his patience and trying to get away. -You aren’t a little fur ball anymore.  
-I know isn’t that amazing? It’s my first time taking this form I never thought I would want to use it. -He said full of excitement, “he is really like a big dog” Keith thought but…  
-Even dogs need discipline – He screamed hitting him directly on his crotch.

Maybe Keith hit him way to hard because it took a few minutes for him to recover. Now they were both in the living room the big man being covered with a blanket almost looking like a burrito. Obviously Keith did it for his own mental peace. He knew how the fox was very affectionate with him and he couldn't have a serious conversation with him if he had such a handsome naked man keeping him on his arms. Of course not like it looked like a serious one with the man being a big burrito.

-Okay you…  
-Call me Shiro. -Keith rolled his eyes.  
-Well Shiro I don’t think you understand how things works between humans, maybe it would be better if you were a fox again.  
-If I do that you will get rid of me and I want to be with you. -Shiro pleaded with those gray eyes.  
-Ugh… How come your eyes still have that puppy charm? … -He said sighing. -You know I can still get rid of you even in human form – Shiro gasped. Big fluffy ears appeared on his head and they were down like when he was hurt or scolded. The young man felt a huge urge to touch them he was adorable. – Look if you really want to be with me there are a few things you need... Clothes would be a good start. - the big fluffy ears got up and his face showed how clearly happy he was. – You are way to honest – Keith say feeling his blood rushing to his face why did he felt so "fluffy" inside whenever he smiled.  
-Okay I can get some. -Shiro said full of excitement.  
-Oh no, you won’t. -Keith said firmly he was sure Shiro would go naked to the city and get arrested for it. – You will wait here be a good boy and I will come with clothes for you.  
-And then you will kiss me. -He said with a smile, Keith gave him a slap in the head but before he could complain he added – You always kiss me and pet me when you get back home… -His fox ears disappeared and again he was a pretty normal looking man.  
-I will think the petting … But only if you really promise to be a good boy and not go out okay?  
Shiro smiled “that’s a yes” Keith tough to himself.

Shiro didn't really understand why Keith acted like that but it was quite cute, he couldn't wait to live with him and keep doing his everyday life like sleep on his lap while he watched the TV, kiss his cheeks, having his head pet it was going to be amazing.


	2. Fiting in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro learns to use clothes... Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already said this on twitter but I wrote the whole episode and I didn't like it so I started again I liked this better (this is why it took so long even thought these are short chapthers). Also I wanted to get this out but I have a pretty consisten(and big) headache if you see more gramatical mistakes I am so sorry.   
> English isn't my first language and I don't have a proof reader.

Shiro was getting used to be on a human body, he didn’t understand why Keith surrounded him on blankets at first but after a while he noticed how cold the wind felt on the tip of his nose, it was itchy so he wiggled his body until he was free from the burrito, the cloth falling to the floor, he felt the cold on his chest and then on his whole body. “so that’s why they use fabric to cover their bodies…” He tried to get used to the cold but it was in vain. He eventually took the cloth from the floor and hide his whole body under it while lying on the sofa. The soft and warm blankets were so comfortable against his skin, also they smelled like Keith it was like he was next to him. 

Shiro thought about the cursed room or at least that’s how he called it. Keith always get in at the morning and then get out al wet. Keith took him once to that place, water came out of nowhere and managed to hit him it was like being on a lake and when he though it was over he feel some weird substance on his body, Keith rubbed it on his fur while telling “I know you don’t like it but it will get infected if we don’t clean you up” it was the worst experience he ever had… But now he knew what to expect from than room and he never got near it. "But his hands were so gentle" If he ever needed to go to that war zone, he only would do it if Keith was the one with him. 

He didn’t like it but since it was the first thing Keith did on the morning he always waited outside, waiting in case Keith needed help but the brave man always came out safe and sound… Some times he came out to wet so Shiro helped him, he licked the water from his leg to help him to get him dry. Well he tried Keith whenever he tried, he always got carried out the room “it tickles don’t do that” Keith scowl. 

When the black-haired man came back, he found the big man curled up on the sofa, he knew he was asleep he could hear his breath it was almost a snore. He lifted the blanket a carefully, the first thing he saw were his long lashes his hair covered half of his face, but yet he was so beautiful, Keith brushed his white lock of hair behind his ear, He watched how his gray eyes opened slowly his gaze focused on Keith’s. Shiro was half awake and he was rubbing his cheek against that warm hand. He loved being pet by him. 

-Hi… -Keith whispered.  
-You are here. -Shiro said with a sleepy voice.  
-You need to put some clothes or you will catch a cold. -Keith said trying to reach the bag with the hand that was caressing his skin but before he moved it Shiro was putting his own hand over his. His fingers interlacing with his.  
-Why can’t you keep me warm? -Shiro whispered over his hand, Keith felt his heart jump a little, Did Shiro knew how handsome he was? He had to know right? Keith used his free hand reach the bag and hit his face with it.  
-Thinks don’t work like that- He said taking his own hand back free from Shiro’s.  
-But you will show me how to be with you right? -Shiro said hugging the bag. Showing his naked torso to the youngest.  
-Please tell me you can put those be yourself – Keith said flustered, he wasn’t a teen anymore but he never met someone who was so naturally charming, both his body and his mannerism and what was worse it was how the man wasn’t even trying.  
-Probably? -Shiro said with a sheepishly expression. -I did saw you putting your clothes everyday so it shouldn’t be that difficult.   
-You what? No never mind just try please. -Keith was so embarrassed, he wanted to kick his past self but there was no way he knew that fox he found was going to become a human.   
-Sure! -Shiro said excited opening the box an taking out one of the t-shirts it had a funny thing on it. It was a turtle with a frog over its shell. “Better late than ever” it said. He tried it on but couldn’t seem to fin the neck hole. -Keith I’m stuck.  
-You aren’t -He said growling, “why he didn’t choose the pants first…” But thanks to the silly t-shirt he was less distracted at least. So, he helped him.  
\- So next it’s the thing you wear under your pants.  
-Underwear and usually it is the first thing you put on  
-Right…-Shiro made a mental note but then he looked at him a little confused. -Why do you need to wear it? You don’t wear them to sleep.  
-You can worry about that if you don’t get stuck. -Keith teased him, “it isn’t a crime to sleep without it”.  
So Shiro managed to put on the underwear and pants lucky for him the weren’t jeans so he didn’t need to worry about putting a belt or whatever Keith did with the buttons and zipper on his. Keith didn’t know Shiro size so the pants were a little lose but it was a good enough fit.   
Of course, shoes weren’t an option those where expensive and he wouldn’t buy the right size he instead bought a big par of bunny slippers if those didn’t fit it wouldn’t be so bad.  
-How do I look? -Shiro said proudly, Keith laughed, the t-shirt was so stupid and with those bottoms it looked like an ugly pajama.  
-If you weren’t so tall, I would have bought you a onesie. -Keith teased Shiro looked confused of course he didn’t know what a onesie was… Yet?

Keith expended the next hour explaining to Shiro why clothes were necessary and if he ever got out, he needed to be wearing them, of course what took the longest was explaining why he needed to change them every day.

Shiro expended the next hour siting on the floor watching at Keith. The guy was doing something on that screen with the bottoms and the click-ish sounding thing he moved on the desk. He said it was work. Shiro was bored, he loved being with Keith but when he was working, he didn’t feel like he was there. His mind wasn’t there, but Keith promised it would be a quick job so he wanted to wait patiently so he decided to see what was Keith doing on the machine. “He is doing paper work” wait something was off… The t-shirt and now the computer. Shiro went out of the room he searched for the bookcase he took a random book the one with pictures on it 

-The little mermaid and other fairy tales- Shiro whispered…- I can understand what it says… I couldn’t before it was all just scribbling and doodles -I didn’t knew I can do that.  
-Well that makes things easier. - Keith said making Shiro jump, “how long was he here?”  
-You are a sneaky one… You would be such a good hunter. -He said surprised most humans were loud and annoying but Keith was different to him.  
-I don’t need to hunt. –He said with a smile “That’s a weird compliment” he thought taking the book Shiro have on his hands. – Did you choose this because the pictures? - Shiro nodded and Keith chuckled. -I like how honest you are…   
-I like when you smile and use that voice -Shiro said with a big smile, he couldn’t stop himself and was already hugging him.  
-Stop it -Keith said with a little smile while petting his back. It was easier to get hugged by him if he wasn’t naked but his words were so kind and genuine.  
-I don’t want to -He said but still he did release Keith from his embrace lowering his head to be pet.  
-For now, you should read books while I work or when I get out… You don’t fit on the cage anymore -He said half teasing half serious.  
-Are you going to let me alone again? Why can’t I go with you? -Shiro pouted.  
-Don’t do that you are making me feel guilty -He said while he stroked his hair. -You still don’t know much about humans if they know what you are you definitely would be taken away… And you don’t want that.   
Keith wondered how long would Shiro want to expend his time with him. He had a life before and as far as he knew this was just a whim for him… Shiro seemed to understand his hesitation or maybe he just wanted more affection because he was resting his body against his.  
-You are heavy… -Keith said pretending to be annoyed. But he was stroking his hair with both hands now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended way cheesier than I was expected... I'm not sure if that T-shirt exists if it does please someone tag me on it or something... (Also all the t-shirts Keith brought have silly desings on them).   
> BTW this is early but there will be smut I will add a note on those chapters for the people who are here for the plot.
> 
> Again if you want to follow me on Twitter or instagram I'm as "Hollowx.vi" c:

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still not sure if I should continue this story I want to tho.  
> I will see how it goes.  
> just to be clear They don't have romantic feelings for each other yet... Shiro is simple minded (for the moment) he really doesn't realize the effect he has as a human he just want to continue with his (not really) pet days.
> 
> If I continue this I will be tagging the characters when they appear but this is mostly Sheith story.


End file.
